


Life is Short

by Seaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is too short for hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerafinaCastaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerafinaCastaway/gifts).



Everyone knew Draco and Harry were rivals. They hated each other, that was obvious! Well, shows what they knew, right?

Harry was an oddly forgiving person. He could forgive anyone for anything, it seemed. What most people couldn’t see was how tired he was of fighting. He was just so tired that anything that a person had done wrong, it wasn’t worth his energy.

So was he forgiving, or just tired of everyone? He was tired of being wary and suspicious of everyone, and he was tired of fighting. But he would shove on, because that what he was supposed to do. He was suppose to fight blindly and live fast.

And if he had to live fast, why should petty arguments and rivalry’s matter.

And that’s exactly what he told the Malfoy Heir. Draco had froze at this - he was forgiven, because their arguments were small in the bigger picture? What did that even mean? It was the first time they sat at talked. Actually spoke without taunts and bitter remarks.

And they had surprisingly things in common.

After this initial meeting, they would meet sometimes, leaving both in a lighter mood than when they both first arrived, able to get everything off their chests that they couldn’t tell their normal circle of friends.

It wasn’t long before the two started seeing each other in a different light. Draco had started sitting closer to Harry or both were laughing more often and the smile would never leave their faces.

One night before Draco had left, Harry dropped a soft kiss on his lips before bidding him a goodnight. Draco stood there for a good ten minutes before a prefect told him curfew would dock him points.

The next night, Draco gave Harry a small peck, and they sat curled together for the first time, talking softly. Draco took note of the rolling sound Harry chest made when he laughed and Harry took note of how well Draco fit against his frame.

Neither knew if this would last, but they life had a funny way of bringing people together. All they knew is now is what was important.


End file.
